Oda Sakura
Oda Sakura (小田さくら, born on March 12, 1999) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is an 11th generation member of Morning Musume and a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced at a Fan Club event in November 2011 alongside Yamaga Kanae. Biography 2011 On November 12, at a Fan Club event, Oda Sakura was introduced as a new member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, alongside Yamaga Kanae, after failing the S/mileage second generation auditions. 2012 On September 14, Oda was announced as the winner of Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. Oda starts official Morning Musume duties in January 2013 at the Hello! Project 2013 Winter Concert, after Morning Musume's 15th Anniversary Concert Tour. On December 14, Oda's Morning Musume member color was revealed to be Lavender. Profile *'Name:' Oda Sakura (小田さくら) *'Nicknames: '''Sakura (さくら), Dacchi, Odachii, Odan, Odacho, OdaSaku, Sakurakkyo, Sacchan, SakuSaku *'Birthplace:' Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Birthday: March 12, 1999 (age 14) *'''Blood type: A *'Height:' 150.4 cm (4'11") *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-11-12: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2012-09-14: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-11-12: Member *'Months in Morning Musume:' 5 Months *'Morning Musume Color:' Lavender *'Hobbies: '''Sewing, cooking, humming on songs *'Special Skills:' Hula dance *'Strong Point:' Being able to talk to people without creating a wall between them *'Weak Point: Being too positive sometimes *'''Looks Up To: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Nakajima Saki, Sugaya Risako *'Rival No. 1:' Sato Masaki *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' "Namidacchi", "Mikan", "HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~" *'Favorite Songs in the Past:' "Twinkle Snow Powdery Snow" by Perfume, "Smile ~Kimi wa Hitori ja nai~" by Shiori, "Sakuranbo" by Otsuka Ai *'Current Favorite Songs:' "GLITTER" by Perfume, "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey, "Kaze to Mirai" by Ikimonogakari, "Midnight Temptation" by ℃-ute *'Favorite Color:' White *'Favorite Food:' Matsumaezuke, jellyfish, and eggplant *'Favorite Manga:' Shugo Chara! *'Favorite Word:' "Ichigoichie" (一期一会; Once in a lifetime) *'Favorite Phrase:' "~or so I think" *'Favorite Movie:' Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *'Favorite Subject:' Home economics, music *'Disliked Subject:' Language *'Charm point:' Facial features *'Treasured Item:' A stuff bear she had since birth *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011–2012) **Morning Musume (2012-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2012-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Help me!! (Debut) *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Works DVDs *2013.01.30 Greeting ~Oda Sakura~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Magazines *2012.10.06 Top Yell *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, & Kudo Haruka) Trivia *Oda participated in the S/mileage audition, but failed to make the cut and was later added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei by Tsunku. *When she was a Kenshuusei, she said that she would like to debut into Berryz Koubou. *She has five cats. *She has an older brother. *She appeared as a background dancer during the H!P 2012 Winter Concert Tour. *When asked what she would do on a rainy day, she said she would sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector☂" by ℃-ute and sleep. *Shares the same birthday as S/mileage member Fukuda Kanon. *She is known for being very confident. *She is currently one of the shortest members in Morning Musume. *She said that if she could be an animal, she would be a rabbit or a dog. *She said her dream as an idol is to become unique within Hello! Project. *She can imitate certain girls voices very good. *She is the third member to be the only one of her generation, the first being Goto Maki and the second being Kusumi Koharu. *She said her goal within Morning Musume is to sing like Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa, and to dance like Nakajima Saki. *She is the fourth member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei; the first being Linlin, the second being Fukumura Mizuki, and the third being Kudo Haruka. *When she first joined Morning Musume, Tsunku said she was one of the top three vocalists ever in Hello! Project, along with Takahashi Ai and Matsuura Aya (he later named Tanaka Reina a best vocalist). *Her classmates used to call her "Medusa". *Her best sport is swimming. *She has been a fan of Morning Musume and Minimoni since kindergarten. *Fukumura Mizuki calls her Sacchan. *On December 14th, Tsunku tweeted that Oda's color have finally be decided. After a twitter user asked him "what color?", he publicly replied "Lavender". He later tweeted that it may be called 'lavender', but it seems 'cherry blossom colored'. *Her S/mileage audition number was 33. *Her Morning Musume audition number was 178. *When she joined Morning Musume, she immediately became good friends with Sayashi Riho. *She gets along best with Suzuki Kanon. *When asked who was the nicest senpai in Morning Musume during the Morning Musume 2013 Fall tour, she said Tanaka Reina. *A hairstyle she would like to try next is a short cut like Kudo Haruka's. *She is not good at memorizing her positions on stage during performances, like Kusumi Koharu. *She said she want to be able to jump into her senpais conversations from her own initiative. *There is a possibility that Tsunku planned on adding Oda to Morning Musume since she auditioned for S/mileage back in 2011. Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:2011 additions Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type A Category:March Births Category:1999 births Category:Morning Musume Category:11th Generation Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Light Purple Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Oda Sakura DVDs Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ